


when my time comes around

by sunny_impalas



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I started at 11:20 it's now 12:18, I tried to make this really tender, Love Sick Paz, M/M, Memories, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: lay me gently in the cold dark earthno grave can hold my body downi'll crawl home to her
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 26
Kudos: 187





	when my time comes around

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Work Song by Hozier if the title and summary didn't give that away lol. Anyway they're cuddling and it's cute, that's p much it y'all

Paz blearily blinked awake, the quiet hum of the Razor Crest around him a comforting sound he had grown accustomed to. As he regained his senses he heard the baby's soft breaths from the cradle they had put together on the last planet. Finally he felt the constant, warm weight in his arms shift and his eyes landed on the now uncovered face of Din Djarin. His heart swelled and pushed against his ribs uncomfortably as he saw the slight curve to his lips, a happy and barely there sigh escaping his mouth. A look Paz ached to see more often. He looked so calm, soft, almost. Delicate.

His eyes traced the gentle curves of his face, the soft dip of his Cupid's bow. His eyes lingered for a moment before venturing down to map out the rest of his body. The man was wearing a thin shirt that had rolled up to his elbows during their sleep. The hem of it was pushed up as well, exposing a sliver of skin that gave a tease of his pretty hip bones and stomach. He tilted his head the slightest bit to let his eyes roam over his thighs, down to his calves that were crossed at the ankle. 

Paz exhaled shakily, the intensity of the emotions he felt for the man sleeping soundly in his arms near overwhelming. His heart stuttered as Din's lips quirked up into a little smile, wondering what he had done to deserve this man. He was so perfect, Paz wanted to protect him from everything that would dare hurt him. In a horrible, heart wrenching bubble of thought, he realized that no grave would ever be deep enough to keep him down, he'd dig his way through the dirt to come home to Din and the baby. They had became all that he'd cared about in such a small amount of time, Paz's chest constricted whenever he was reminded of this fact.

Shakily and oh so carefully he brought his hand up to brush over Din's features, he couldn't help himself. He started by just holding his jaw in his hand for a moment, not minding the soft dusting of facial hair tickling his palm. There were worse things. His thumb swiped over his cheekbone, getting caught on a stray scar that made him wonder how the brunet gotten it. His touch was barely there, praying to whatever absent god he could think of that he wouldn't wake the younger.

Slowly his hand moved from his jaw to trace the rest of his face. His pointer finger dragging slowly over the soft skin of his eyelid, feeling his eyelashes catch on the edge of his fingernail as it wiped over the eye bags underneath them. Paz had the vague memory of the last time he had been this gentle, and he smiled as he remembered that that too had been Din. He had come back from a particularly rough hunt, he could barely stand. Paz helped him all the way to the infirmary, being oh so cautious as he cleaned off his wounds and placed basta spray on them. He had been rewarded with a keldabe kiss that had made his insides burn.

As his fingers traced over his forehead he worried for a moment that his hands were too rough. Despite always wearing gloves he had built up callouses on his fingertips and palm, and he hoped that Din couldn't feel them. He thought back to that evening where Din had brought the creed the Imperial stamped beskar. His emotions had gotten the better of him and through a hot blooded, rage induced action how his hands had roughly tried to take off the man's helmet. He cringed to himself, hoping Din knew he regretted it. He had promised after he and the sleeping man had found each other he would never be that rough with him again. All he deserved was gentleness.

He carefully traced down his nose, slightly crooked from too many times broken. He noted the soft spot as bone melted into cartilage about halfway down before his finger skipped down to trace those perfect and undeniably soft lips. He carefully let his finger dip down into his Cupid's bow and down to the center of his mouth. He committed everything to memory and let his hand slip from his pretty mouth to trace his chin and jaw. He was beautiful and Paz was so glad he was next to him.

His hand had started to make its way down his Adam's apple as Din shifted, a squeak escaping the back of his throat as he stretched awake. Warm with sleep his eyes were slowly dragged open, warm and inviting like warm chocolate. His eyes were half lidded as they focused on Paz's own blue ones, a smile creased the edges of them deeper and he felt his chest squeeze around his heart. Din shifted closer to him, burying his head deep into his broad chest and Paz brought his arms up to keep him close. So very perfect.

" _Vaar'tur_ , Paz." Was his slurred greeting, voice heavy and rich with sleep.

Paz hummed and nosed at his partner's forehead, his throat choking on any sound he tried to force out of himself. The sleepy man didn't seem to notice as he made himself more comfortable. A beautiful mind trying to peek out behind the fogginess of being unconscious.

"You're beautiful." Paz murmured, squeezing his arms around his waist. All he got was a half there hum of acknowledgment. The little sound made him chuckle and roll onto his back, pulling Din on top of his chest. The action made the brown eyed man giggle, a glorious sound to his ears.

Din's eyes finally blinked back open and for a while all they did was stare at each other. Their legs tangled together and the younger man rested his head on his shoulder. Paz pressed a kiss to his temple and inhaled. This was all he had ever wanted, and he decided that maybe one lazy day in bed would be wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment if u liked this it makes me write more (Tru story) Also this isn't connected to the series I'm already writing abt these two, I just wanted to write smthn cute lol  
> \---  
> Translations
> 
> Vaar'tur: Morning


End file.
